londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the LNHS database. Guidance on entering sightings is given HERE. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds. But '''DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds' (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter’s London Bird Club page or by drawing together tweets from observers using the #londonbirds hashtag (no Twitter account is necessary for either). '' 'Monday 17th June 2013' *Bedfont Lakes CP: 2 Common Terns, Green Woodpecker, Reed Warblers, Whitethroats (Keith Kerr). *Blackheath: Hobby one east over railway station 0720 (James Lowen) *Brookmill Park, SE8: Coot pair with 7 newly hatched chicks, female & juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: 1 adult Mediterranean Gull off Golf Centre, 1 drake Teal, 1 Green Hairstreak Butterfly in Thames-side scrub by golf course (Steve Carter per John Archer). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Egyptian Goose, 1 Kestrel, 36+ Tufted Duck, 9 Common Terns (pair + 3 chicks, 2 pairs incubating), 9+ Sand Martin, 4 singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap (John Archer & NIck Tanner). *Excel, Royal Victoria: pair of apparently non-breeding Common terns showing ludicrously well - literally within one metre. (Ben Green) *London Wetland Centre: Hobby flew into Inner London towards Hyde Park, 3 adult Redshank- behaviour suggested young still present, 16 pairs Lapwing hatched >30 young of which 2-5 survive, Grey Heron carrying nest material off site, 10 nesting pairs Black-headed Gulls- 4 broods, 7 pairs nesting Common Tern, Pochard brood of 3, Water Rail heard yesterday, 8 pairs Mute Swan nested- >5 broods of >26 young, 2 pairs Greylag nested- still one brood of 3 young (J Wilczur)'' Any idea of numbers of sand martins nesting this year?.'' *Motspur Park, New Malden: Wryneck '''this afternoon (Birdguides). *Orpington: 1 Hobby 7:20am, 60+ Swift over railway line (Stuart Williams) *Rotherhithe: 1 female '''Long-tailed Duck on Canada Water c09:30am (Ben Green). Still present 14:20 & 17:30 though seemingly vanished at 15:15 (gone elsewhere or just well hidden?), 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Reed Warbler. 5 Cygnets with Mute Swan pair, 2 Tufted Duck (Canada Water); 1 adult Mute Swan with 1 cygnet and 3 eggs on nest, several Coot and one Great Crested Grebe pair making much use of local litter in nest building, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Tern bizarrely bombing Grebe (Greenland Dock) (Matt Reed). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Common Buzzard, male Kestrel, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats, 2 adult Lapwing, 2 Swallow, 4 Swift (John Colmans) *Victoria Park: 2 Red-crested Pochard with 2 ducklings (JW Davies) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern on heronry (Dan Hennessy) 'Sunday 16th June 2013' *Blackheath: Coot with 2 young, 1 ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Mallard ducklings on Princess of Wales Pond, 30+ Common Swifts over the Heath and Dips (Joe Beale); 2 Red Kite 'W at 17h15 (James Lowen). *Blackheath Dips SE3: Common Whitethroat heard, singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Song Thrush (1 just outside this area), Green Woodpecker, singing Greenfinch and Chaffinch (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: Red Kite over 07.50, Common Buzzard over 09.55 (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall & Shailesh Patel). *Buckhurst Hill, Essex CM16 (Connaught Water): 1 Common Tern, 1 juv Treecreeper, 14 Blue Tit inc 12 juvs, 16 Mandarian Duck inc 5 juvs, 2 Willow Warbler, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Chaffinch, 10 Great Tit inc 8 juvs, 10 Mute Swans inc 8 juvs (Daniel Whitelegg). *Crossness: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-adult, 1st-summer) on the foreshore, 800 Black-headed Gulls, 20 Gadwall, Oystercatcher, several Whitethroats and Reed Warblers singing (Richard Bonser). *Greenwich Park: 3 Egyptian Geese pr plus one gosling ''(Richard Lord). *Harmondsworth Moor UB7: 3 Blackcap, 1 Common Tern, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Herring Gull, 20+ House Martin, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Linnet, 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Reed Warbler, 10+ Swallow, 25+ Swift, 1 Whitethroat (Richard Woolley). *Isle of Dogs: 42 Herring Gull inc 11 chicks (probably from 5 broods) and 2 adults still on nests, 25 Lesser black-backed Gulls inc 1 adult still on nest, and 11 chicks (5-6 broods) - on Billingsgate Market roof and warehouse roof NE of Harbour Quay; Canada Goose brood of 6, 6 Common Terns (one brood of 2), Great Crested Grebe brood of 2, Dunnock brood (all Blackwall Basin); Goldfinch with nesting material, Great Crested Grebe brood of 2 also on Wood Wharf (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: The action was in the air - Hobby took a Sand Martin after missing two others and flew off over Chiswick; Lapwings and Redshank combined to drive Heron from swooping on well hidden chicks in Grazing Marsh; Black-headed Gulls and Common Terns combined to drive Lesser Black-backed Gull from their co-habited nesting rafts; Reed Warblers in abundance (and marsh orchids), Cetti's Warblers vocal (Angus Innes); c250 juv Starlings massing early evening to feed and ?roost in dense shrubbery near observatory (Martin Honey). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Pied Wagtail collecting food (1st time ever on ground here), 4 Peregrine Falcon on hospital (public site - 3 young fledged but 1 has disappeared since) (Nathalie Mahieu). *North Wembley HA0: 2 Red Kite over W 13:20 (Tony Donetti). *Regent's Park: Little Owl feeding young, Kestrel feeding young, Sedge Warbler singing near Reddy Money Fountain (Tony Duckett). *Rotherhithe: female '''Long-tailed Duck again on Canada Water late morning; also Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Sand Martins; Common Tern on Surrey Water (Richard Bonser). *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, Red Kite over 10.20 + feeding on small bird in talons (could see feathers dropping off), Kestrel, 10 Lapwing, Little Owl, Skylark, 4 juvenile Swallows (presumed local breeders) feeding in meadows between Ten Acre + Gutteridge Woods with 15 + Swift, 10 Rook low along A40 + later pr with 2 juvs low over, 2 singing Reed Buntings, 15 Linnets inc recently fledged birds; 4 Common Blue (Neil Anderson/K Bull). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Egyptian Goose, House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler still, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Yeading Brook Meadows: Red Kite at 12.00 (from opposite direction to where earlier Ten Acre Wood bird went so possibly different bird), 2 prs Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit territories (Neil Anderson/K Bull). 'Saturday 15th June 2013' *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, 2 adult Black-headed Gulls flew over - first of autumn (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Peregrine, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swift, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Finsbury Park N4: Reed Warbler singing on north side of lake (James Palmer). *Greenford Green: 4 Herring Gull chicks (from 2 broods) on roof of factory N of Grand Union canal & W of Auriol Drive; at least 7-8 adult Herring Gulls and 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls also present, 10 Swift, Pied Wagtail brood, 2 advancing Coot chicks on canal under the nose of Gull colony (probably a testimony to the aggression of the adult Coots, seen fearlessly scaring off adult Herring Gulls today) (Matt Reed). *Greenwich Ecological Park: 6 Common Tern with newly hatched chick, Little Grebe with chick, Sand Martin, Swift, Reed Warbler (Andy Meaton). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Grey Wagtail flycatching at Hampstead 1 Pond, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 2 Reed Warbler (1 at Sanctuary Pond & 1 at Highgate 1 Pond) (Frank Nugent). *Lewisham Park SE13: Peregrine over at 10.10am (David Capper). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine, 1m Sparrowhawk with prey (possible Sand Martin), Kestrel, Hobby, 3 ad + 4 juv Redshank, 2 almost full-grown Lapwing chicks (Martin Honey). *Orpington BR6: 1 Red Kite at Green Street Green 2.30 pm (Patrick Williams) *Rainham Marshes: Wood Sandpiper, Spotted Redshank, 3 Avocet, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover (RSPB); 2 Cuckoo, Peregrine Falcon, Hobby, Marsh Harrier, 5 Common Tern, 20+ Little Egret (Nick Croft et al); Greenshank on Aveley Pools (Francis Tusa). *Rotherhithe: Sand Martin nesting in dock wall at Greenland Dock, no sign of Long-tailed Duck at Canada Water (Andy Meaton); 2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Sand Martins, no sign of female Long-tailed Duck on Canada Water (Richard Bonser). *Wembley: 3 Herring Gull chicks (from 2 broods) on roof of Euro Car Parts on Fulton Rd. 8 adult Herring Gulls and 9 Lesser Black-backed Gulls on nearby rooftops (Matt Reed). *Wimbledon Common: Garden Warbler singing in southern glade, 2 Whitethroat collecting big green caterpillars from oak branches for young hidden in nearby bushes at northern edge towards Richmond Park entrance (M Sek) 'Friday 14th June 2013' *Enfield Lock Station EN3: f Marsh Harrier 'heading west at 16.35 harrassed by gulls (Martin Shepherd) *Ewell KT19 (Hogsmill Open Space): 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Swift, 1 Grey Heron; 1 Small Red Damselfly (Neil Batten). ''Neil, is that a definite Small Red Damselfly as good record for London area ? - Neil Anderson, LNHS dragonfly recorder *London Wetland Centre: 1 Oystercatcher over main lake 8.30am, 1 Yellow Wagtail calling from grazing marsh (Adam Salmon) *Rainham Marshes: '''Spoonbill flew in from south at 08:20 and landed on Aveley Pools (Dominic Mitchell) lingering until 12:05 when flew off N (mo); also Avocet (per ''Howard Vaughan); '''Wood Sandpiper', Greenshank on Aveley Pools (Priscille Preston); 5 Sanderling on the Kent foreshore (Andy Tweed); adult male Marsh Harrier near Target Pools, Cuckoo, 16 Yellow-legged Gull (3 x 4cy & 8 x 3cy & 5 x 2cy), 2+ Caspian Gull (1 x 3cy & 1+ x 2cy) both sp east of the stone barges during the morning (Dominic Mitchell); finally, Brown Hare seen well near landfill and a Cream-spot Tiger moth discovered under the bonnet of my car at Rainham, released near Wennington Mound! (Dominic Mitchell). *Redbridge Lakes IG8: Lesser Whitethroat, 1-2 Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 4 Swift, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Kestrel - 1 recently-fledged juv ♂ with ad ♂ near nest box in Wetland Pen area 32 (birdman_euston) *River pool.catford.S.e.6.blackcap.chiffchaff.grey wagtail.2.gt spotted woodpecker..heron.reed warbler.Terry Wilson. Terry, please follow the standard format for entering your records -- it's not difficult. *Rotherhithe: female Long-tailed Duck still on Canada Water (Richard Bonser) *Swanley Park: Cormorant, Grey Heron, third new late Canada Goose brood only 2 goslings - 11 mature in creche from first two, four mature Mallard broods of 4/8/7/3 - unusually high survival rate (Andy Meaton) *Tottenham N17 (Lordship Lane): Little Egret, Hobby, also 60+ Swifts, 5 House Martin from rooftop at 20.15 (Rob Ayers) *Walthamstow Marshes: boardwalk - 2 Reed Warbler (1 juv), Sedge Warbler, Reed Bunting, Swallow, numerous Swift, 3 House Sparrow, 3 Common Whitethroat (1 juv), Linnet; horse paddocks - Goldfinch, 6 Stock Dove, numerous Linnet (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, family of fledged Common Whitethroat, 5 Sand Martin, House Martin, 100 + Swift, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Garden Warbler still OSW, Reed Warbler, Little Egret, Common Tern, Sparrowhawk, 100 + Swift (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 13th June 2013 ' *Alexandra Palace: first Cormorant this year, boating lake 7.20am (Naomi Stadlen). *Rotherhithe: female Long-tailed Duck still on Canada Water 7.30am (Richard Bonser) and subsequently. *Tooting Commons (N end): family of 4 Coal Tit, family of 4-5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, 1 singing Blackcap (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Reed Warbler singing Alex, Lesser Whitethroat, singing Willow Warbler, 100 + Swift, Swallow north, 4 House Martin, 5 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler still Shoulder of Mutton, Little Egret, 50 + Swift, 4 House Martin, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 12th June 2013 ' *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Swift, 2 House Martin (1st of the year), Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 9+ Common Tern (pr + 3 chicks & 2nd pr apparently nesting & 2+ over Thames), 4+ Sand Martin, 46+ Tufted Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2+ singing Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Ewell Village KT17: several recently-fledged juvenile Goldcrest feeding in Yew trees at the Upper Mill (this species is a very successful breeder in the village - the large number of Yew trees present may possibly be a factor in this) (Neil Batten) *Kingston upon Thames KT2 5BH: Mandarin duck with 11 ducklings on river at rear of Hawker Centre (Phil Davies) *Rotherhithe: Long-tailed Duck still present at around midday at Canada Water, singing Reed Warbler (John Colmans); Long-tailed Duck still there at around 18:00, also 2 Egyptian Goose pr, 7 Mute Swan pr with 5 cygnets, 8 Tufted Duck 4pr, 2 Common Tern, 1 Grey Heron, c8 House Martin (Richard Lord). *Shadwell E1: 2 Common Tern pr Shadwell Basin on nesting raft (John Colmans). *Wapping E1: 3 Grey Wagtail ad + 2 juvs at Hermitage Basin, 4+ House Martin (2+ pr) nesting in flats overlooking river, several House Sparrows (John Colmans). *Whitechapel: Middlesex Street E1 Area, 14.45, Black Redstart heard calling (Richard Green). 'Tuesday 11th June 2013 ' *Bloomsbury WC1: Goldfinch singing at corner of Marchmont St and Tavistock Pl, 1830 (Colin Brooks) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 20 Common Terns (13 on rafts), 2 juv Pied Wagtail (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park SE8: drake Mandarin looking increasingly tatty, juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail pair with at least 2 young, 4 Blackcap (3 singing m & f), singing Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit pair with at least 8 young (Conrad Ellam) *Kentish Town N19: Little Egret flew quite high E over Junction Rd at 0808 this morning (Pete Mantle) *London Wetland Centre: 3 ad + 4 young Redshank, 2 young Lapwing (possibly two more) out of >30 hatched + 3pr still nesting, 4 broods of 9 young Black-headed Gull - 4 still sitting on main lake rafts, hybrid? ad Herring/Lesser Black-backed Gull again (J Wilczur). *North Finchley N12: Hobby low over houses Summers Lane (Tony Clancy) *Rotherhithe: Long-tailed Duck still present on Canada Water 8.50pm (Richard Bonser); 3 Common Tern chasing each other (Jon Agar); Common Terns observed fishing and courtship feeding, several Sand Martins among House Martins and Swallows [How many Swallows? Rare here this time of year (RB). ca5 (PJ)], Sedge Warbler [Where please? very rare at Canada Water - I've never seen one (RB). In scrub just to the NW side of the platform jutting into the water (PJ)], Blackcap both singing (Phil Jackman); 1 Swift, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Reed Warbler (James Lowen) *Southwark SE1 (Tooley St): 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker flew towards Potters Field mid-morning (Paul Whiteman) *Stokes Field LNR (Long Ditton): 1+ f Bullfinch by entrance - almost certainly a pair breeding this year (Bill Dykes). *Thorney CP, Iver: 1 male Kestrel, 1 Kingfisher, c14 Common Tern on raft (Roger Dewey) *Valentines Park Ilford: In spite of crows, dogs and foxes, the Egyptian Geese have got 4 ducklings to adult size! Heron youngster is out of nest and fishing. (Barbara Miller) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lapwing W, Linnet, Pochard E, 3 Sand Martin, 4 House Martin, Swallow, 50 + Swift, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Shelduck N over Heronry (1 S later), 2 singing Reed Warbler (SoM), 2 singing Garden Warbler, Common Tern, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 50 + Swift, 4 House Martin (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger) 'Monday 10th June 2013 ' *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler singing Conservation Pond 7am but sadly sitting Mute Swan has died (Bob Watts). *Edmonton N9: no sign adult Rose-coloured Starling 930-1030 or 6-7pm in Bounces Road & environs (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts). *Forest Hill Road, SE22: Hobby over E 18:30 (Martin Stevens & Daniel Greenwood). *Greenwich Park: 2 Spotted Flycatchers - still catching insects from trees in nettle-covered dip in ground between Queen's Oak and drinking fountain, also Mistle Thrush and plenty Swifts plus parties of Tits inc Long-tailed and Coal, Pochard and Tufted Duck on pond (Eric Brown, Peter Graham, Stephen Sheppard and Sandra Sheppard). Hi, just to say the Pochards and all but 2 of the Tufted Duck are pinioned birds! (Joe Beale) (Does that mean they are no longer pochards or tufted ducks then - EB) Sigh... *Hackney Marshes: Old River Lee - Kingfisher only recently returned after quite a long gap (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Little Britain, Iver/Cowley: Cuckoo seen between Little Britain and Thorney Weir calling for 30+ mins, 4 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Chaffinch, 2 Collered Doves, Song Thrush, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, (Sue Giddens) *Richmond Park: Skylark survey, 8 territories (down from 23 territories in 2009) (J Wilczur). *Rotherhithe: female Long-tailed Duck '''still on Canada Water till 2000 at least, also 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Common Terns, 24+ House Martins, 1+ Sand Martin, 2 singing Reed Warbler (Richard Bonser, Peter Charles, Jonathan Lethbridge and Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 '''Red-throated Diver landed on N basin 08.04 - still present late am at least (Bob Warden), 1 Roseate Tern 'feeding on S basin 10.00-10.53 when flew off NW (Ken Purdey); Roseate Tern seen again on S basin 11.25-11.40 when it again flew off NW (Jim Sweetland); 2 Mediterranean Gulls early am (1 adult on KG VI gantry and 1st-summer on N basin briefly), 2 Black-necked Grebes on S basin (Bob Warden) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Swift, c12 Swallow, Shelduck over, Hobby, good numbers of Whitethroats and Sedge Warblers and Barn Owl heard 'screeching' but not seen (Keith Kerr). *Stoneleigh KT17: 18 Herring Gull east over Chadacre Road 08.45-09.00, 3 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Westminster: Collared Dove flew from Lambeth Palace Garden across river and landed in a plane tree next to Palace of Westminster at 08:40; unremarkable elsewhere perhaps but I hope in the context of this site worthy of a quick mention on this page (Frank Nugent). ''Absolutely - this species is no city-slicker. :) '''Sunday 9th June 2013 *Alexandra Park: 50+ Swift, 6+ House Martin (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: c800 Swifts, 20 Common Terns, 1 Lapwing (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Cranford CP (TW5): family of 5 Coal Tits (1f & 4juv), 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 25+ Swifts over, Kestrel, Jay, 2 Skylarks, 2 Linnets, 2 Common Whitethroats, Moorhen, Dunnock, 4 Wrens, Green Woodpecker heard not seen, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush. (Sue Giddens) *Cleary Gardens, EC4: tame Dunnock, unexpected in the City. When nearby 1 Poultry opened in late 90s I was surprised to find a dead Dunnock on the ground (Michael Rank). These birds may be emanating from the nearby Barbican Centre where I am pretty certain they are breeding (Neil Batten) *Crouch End N8 (cricket pitch complex): Hobby lazily N 1700, Little Egret E 1745 (James Lowen) *Edmonton N9: adult Rose-coloured Starling in private garden, present for 'around 3 hours'. Photos and description up on Birdguides (via Birdguides). Still around? Possible to see? 2 corking photos on Birdguides by finder James Newman, with group of starlings 4 metres from house in Bounces Road 0830-1130. *King George V Reservoir: 2,000+ Swifts including over nearby William Girling Reservoir, 4 House Martins, a few Swallows and Sand Martins, 6 Linnet, 2 Little Egret, 1 Kingfisher (Tony Clancy) *Lea Valley Park: 3 Cuckoo (h), 5 Lesser Whitethroat (R Bell). Just to clarify, R, were they recorded across the Regional Park in general, or (say) River Lee Country Park in particular? On the path between the car park of the white water centre and the car park for Fisher's Green (RB) *Lewisham Park SE13: Peregrine over 18.15 (David Capper) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 1 Peregrine, 1 Kestrel, 4 Redshank chicks with 2 adults, 100+ Swift (WWT website); 4 Shoveler, 3 Lapwing chicks from three different broods plus at least 2 more adults appear to be sitting on eggs, 3 Black-headed Gull chicks, Grey Wagtail over (Matt Palmer). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Spotted Flycatcher (patch tick), 1 Common Tern over (Ruth Savery, Nathalie Mahieu) *Potters Bar EN6 (Fir & Pond Woods): 1 Cuckoo (h) this morning (Phil Rhodes) *Rotherhithe: female Long-tailed Duck still on Canada Water mid morning (photos here); also Reed Warbler, 2 Swifts, 2 Sand Martins, 5 House Martins; Egyptian Goose Surrey Water (Richard Bonser). *Streatham, Stanthorpe Rd SW16: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (house tick) (R Bell) *Ten Acre Wood area: 6 Pheasant (3 females exploded into air from same spot as I went past bank), 9 Lapwing, 15+ Stock Dove, 2 Swallow, Nuthatch collecting food, singing Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Rook, 4 Reed Bunting, 4 Linnet, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger, London Colney, Herts: Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plovers, Lapwings, Common Terns, Sand Martins, Red Kite, Common Buzzards, Yellow & Pied & Grey Wagtails, Cuckoo (calling distantly), Garden Warbler, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) *Yeading Brook Meadows: Little Egret over, 2 singing Skylark, pr Meadow Pipit, singing Lesser Whitethroat (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 8th June 2013' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret W 0920 from Filter Beds, Common Tern Wood Green Res, 50+ Swift (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones); Red Kite seen flying over Hornsey School for Girls - quite unusual to see them so far into the city (Jamila Rowland-Chandler 13yrs'')'' *Blackheath: male Whitethroat carrying food, implying breeding at 'Scarce Emerald' pond (James Lowen); Peregrine over Village 18h (Dave Capper, James Lowen); Blackheath Dips SE3 - Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Greenfinch, Chiffchaff all singing, 3 well-fledged juvenile Greenfinches, Song Thrush, good numbers of locally-breeding Swifts over (Joe Beale). *East Finchley N2 (Islington Cemetery): Bullfinch heard calling, Swifts overhead (Bob Husband & Tony Clancy) *Friern Barnet N12 (Coppetts Wood NR): Great Spotted Woodpeckers calling but no activity at nest site, Blackcaps singing but no sign of Garden Warbler, 2 Chiffchaffs singing (Bob Husband & Tony Clancy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe pair with two chicks, 4 Common Tern pairs with eggs, at least 5 singing Reed Warblers, 2 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, Lesser Whitethroat (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: no sign Long-tailed Duck 0650, 2 Spotted Flycatchers still present (Joe Beale). Egyptian geese - one gosling only left! (Richard Lord) *Harefield UB9: 5 Hobby over Jacks Lane at 14:45 (Simon Buckingham) *Harrow Town Centre HA1: 12 Swifts (Shailesh Patel) *Hyde Park: 3 singing Reed Warbler usual place reedbed opp Diana Memorial - one showing well 8.30am (David Jeffreys); 2 singing Reed Warblers in same place at 4pm (Matthew Wentworth-May) *Kingston Cemetery KT1: 1 Hobby hawking insects, 10+ Swift, 1 Sand Martin, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff (M Bournat) *Ladywell Fields south SE6: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Grey Heron, Green Woodpecker, 2 Mandarin Duck (pr); Red Damselfly (Terry Wilson). *Lee Valley: 2 Nightingales singing by subtstation island, 2 Cuckoos singing 70 Acres Lake, 1 Hobby, 1 Tawny Owl flying over Cheshunt Station at 21.30 hours (Ian Bradshaw). *Mudchute Park & Farm: no sign of yesterday's possible Nightjar by 10.30pm (Sean Huggins) *Rainham Marshes: 1 Greenshank, 8 Ringed Plovers, 15+ Shovelers, 3 drake Teal, Cuckoo singing, electric fence a great success with 2 large Redshank chicks and 6 Lapwing chicks (3+ broods) and likely many more wader chicks unseen (Ian Bradshaw) *Richmond TW10 (Ham Lands): 3 Common Whitethroat including one carrying food to young, 11 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Spencer Neal) *Rotherhithe: Long-tailed Duck on Canada Water this afternoon viewable from Tesco car park, also 1st-summer Common Gull, 2 Egyptian Geese, Sand Martin; 4 Common Terns on rafts at Surrey Water plus Egyptian Goose; 2 Common Terns Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser) *Streatham Hill Station: 1 Grey Heron over (R Bell) *Sudbury Town HA1: 2 Swifts (Shailesh Patel) *Teddington : High flying Buzzard heading over from the direction of Bushy Park towards the north-east 10.44am (Ian R Watson) *Ten Acre Wood area: Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, Little Egret, Swallow, Pheasant, Stock Dove, Kestrel, Skylark, plenty Blackcap & Whitethroat, a few Chiffchaff (Nigel Dodd) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Low Maynard - 1 Hobby, 1 Kingfisher; No 1 - 1 Hobby (Paul Whiteman, Dave Bradnum) *Wanstead Flats: singing Willow Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Swallow, 4 + House Martin, 50 + Swift, Kestrel, 7 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Turtle Dove 'SE over Shoulder of Mutton pond (first for 2-3 years), 10 + Stock Dove, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, young Lesser Whitethroat, Kingfisher, 3-4 Little Egret, lone Great Crested Grebe has paired up again, Bullfinch, 2 Black-headed Gull N up Roding (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) 'Friday 7th June 2013 *Brentford TW8: Peregrine Falcon by M4 flyover near GSK building (Graeme Charles) *Crossness: female Wheatear in the paddocks (Steve Carter per John Archer). * Enfield EN2 (Clay Hill): 5 (2 adults 3 juveniles) Nuthatch (Robert Callf). * Ewell KT19 (Hogsmill Open Space): 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Grey Heron (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: Spotted Flycatcher flycatching in a gulley next to a defunct drinking fountain near to the oldest tree in the park (Conrad Ellam); 2''' there @ 15:40, also juv Robin, Blackcap (Joe Beale); f 'Long-tailed Duck '(presumably the Peckham bird of unknown origin) showing well Flower Garden Lake, evening - did not take bread but came within a few metres of people. Long-tailed Duck record shots (Joe Beale); still present 2015 (Martin Hallam, James Lowen) *Guilford Street, WC1: '''Turtle Dove flying fast N up Gray's Inn Road towards Kings Cross @ 19.30 (apologies for late posting - internet at home broken. Bird seen briefly and without bins - strange location I know but colouration wrong for Woodpigeon and Stock Dove and build and flight pattern wrong for Collared Dove or Feral Pigeon) (Huw Prior) *Harrow on the Hill, HA1: Nuthatch removing faecal sac from nest in house wall - third consecutive year at least this unusual nest site has been occupied, also c12 Swifts (Alex Massey) *Mudchute Park & Farm: Mystery bird! I saw a bird very briefly at Mudchute Farm (directly opposite Mudchute DLR) this lunchtime. It appeared fast and low over the trees, flew over my head before disappearing over more trees. My initial thought was a small raptor, Kestrel or Sparrowhawk sized, but the only other feature I noted was that the underwing was uniformly dark brown with a very pale spot (guessed at the size of a 2p coin) near the end of each wing. Any suggestions welcome. (Richard Harrison); Nightjar, perhaps? (John Archer). Looking at Google images, it does look like it. How likely is a Nightjar flying in daylight on the Isle of Dogs? (RH) It's possible if it was flushed from a day roost (AS) It might be worth checking tonight if anyone is local. Not at all impossible, there was a famous bird at Teddington in an urban street some years ago. Please make sure you get the news out quickly if anyone sees it tonight. (Paul Whiteman) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 3 Reed Warblers, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, 7+ Swifts, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: 1m Teal, c50 Swift over (John Watson/Gavin Hawgood) *Thorney CP: Hobby over at 12.36pm, Sparrowhawk being mobbed by a Swallow, 23 Common Terns, Greenfinch, Blackcaps, Common Whitethroats (Sue Giddens) *Totteridge Valley: Garden Warbler singing, c25 Swift N, 1 Swallow N, Lapwing adult, Bullfinch (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Sand Martin, House Martin, 50 + Swift, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: pr Reed Warbler (Shoulder of Mutton), Garden Warbler still OSW, 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, House Martin, 60 + Swift, Locals report singing Cuckoo from the stables area yesterday (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 6th June 2013' *Alexandra Park: 1 Common Tern Wood Green Res, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 ad WIllow Warbler still Top Field (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Hollow Ponds: 8 Mute Swan (pr with 6 cygnets), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Great Crested Grebe on eggs, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4 Eygptian Goose with 1 gosling (Daniel Whitelegg) *London Wetland Centre: Little Egret, Peregrine, 4 Redshank chicks (website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 1 Gadwall, 7 Pochard, 1 Little Grebe, singing Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch (John Gordon) *Regent's Park: 9 Mandarin (two broods on Regent's Canal - one duck with four ducklings & one duck with one duckling + another pair), also Swift over (John Colmans) 'Wednesday 5th June 2013' *Cowley UB8 (Green Lane allotments): 1 male Kestrel, 1 male Sparrowhawk (Roger Dewey) *East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Great Crested Grebe (1 dock 1 Thames), 2 Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, Mistle Thrush (copse) (Gary A James). *Elstree Aerodrome WD6: Red Kite mobbed by crows, Skylark singing (Alan Lewis) *Hampstead Heath: 18:15-19:30 only - 3 singing Reed Warbler (1 at Sanctuary Pond & 2 at Highgate 1 Pond), Common Tern patrolling Highgate Ponds, Mute Swan cygnets at Sanctuary Pond reduced to 6, 2 (pr) House Sparrow insect-gathering from hedges up from bandstand (Frank Nugent). *Hyde Park: Serpentine - 2 Reed Warblers singing Diana Memorial; Long Water - 1 Reed Warbler singing small reedbed 4pm, 2 Common Tern ad feeding juv on posts opp Peter Pan statue (Chris Holtby) *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: 2 Greenfinch, 2 Chiffchaff singing, Jay, Green Woodpecker (Phil Laurie) *Lambeth SE1 (Archbishop's Park): 2 House Martin N, 1 Swallow N 14:30 (Frank Nugent). *Lee Valley RP (Cornmill Meadows): 2 Ringed Plover, 7 Lapwing + 2 chicks, 6 House Martins, 9 Gadwall, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 2 Reed Warblers (Daniel Whitelegg) *London Wetland Centre: Hobby, Greenshank, 2 Redshank and 4 chicks, 200+ Swifts (website). *Potters Bar EN6 (Fir & Pond Woods): 1 Spotted Flycatcher singing, 1 Garden Warbler singing, 1 Reed Bunting singing (Robert Callf). *Rammey Marsh EN3: 1 Cuckoo heard and seen in flight, 1 Grasshopper Warbler still reeling this evening (Phil Rhodes) *Sipson UB7 (Sipson Rd N of A4 beside Park Inn Hotel): 1 Whitethroat (D Briggs) *Stanwell Moor: drake Garganey (C Lamsdell) *Walthamstow Marshes: Horse paddocks - 40+ Stock Dove evening (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Swallow, 4 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 100 + Swift, Stock Dove, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose, pr Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler still Shoulder of Mutton, Willow Warbler Bush Wood, pr Hobby, 2 Swallow north, House Martin, 100 + Swift (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: 2 soaring Red Kite at 1140 (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 4th June 2013' *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler heard between platforms 1 & 2 (Alan Gibson per Bob Watts), 1+ adult Willow Warbler Top Field still in the morning (Dominic Mitchell); in the evening, adult and 3 juvs in nearby garden backing onto park (Henry Wyn-Jones) - pics at https://www.facebook.com/BirdingLondon *Arkley EN5 (Barnet Gate Lane): 1 Skylark ascending in full song over cultivated fields, unfortunately no Lapwings seen here today, Little Egret flew over Whiting's Hill NE 5.00pm, plenty of Blackcaps, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Pheasants (Mr Crabtree). TQ 219 949 Glebe Lane from your OS Ref ? *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret flew east 08.22, also Swallow over & 2 Lesser Whitethroats singing (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park SE8: 4 Swift, 4 singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow, Moorhen pair with one chick, Coot still sitting on eggs, lots of fledgelings: Long-tailed Tit, Great Tit, Robin, Dunnock, Blackbird, Goldfinch & Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Sand Martin (the first here since April of a species that usually nests), 1 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Shelduck, 35+ Tufted Duck, pair of Common Terns with 2 chicks, 2+ singing Reed Warblers (John Archer). *Greenwich Park: fledglings all around including Robin and Chaffinch being fed by parents, 3 active Great Spotted Woodpecker nest holes (possibly more still to find), yesterday's Egyptian Goose and Moorhen broods still; also teneral Broad-bodied Chaser Dragonfly (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Reed Warbler (one singing in tiny reedbed at Boating Pond nearest to the toilets as noted by FN and the other flying in and out of same), 1 Common Tern nearby, 9 Mute Swan (seven cygnets on Sanctuary with parents); two painted lady by sphagnum bog (Jo Edwards). *Hyde Park: 3+ Reed Warblers singing in reedbed nearest Diana Memorial (Chris Holtby) *Oak Hill Woods NR, East Barnet, Herts. EN4: Great Spotted Woodpeckers visiting Oak Tree nest site - Juvs calling from within, Chiffchaff giving anxiety call near presumed nest or fledged young, Tawny Owlets (3) still present at dusk (Bob Husband & Andy Aiken). *Peckham Rye Park: no sign of the Long-tailed Duck on lake this morning (Peter Beckenham per Dave Clark) *Redbridge Lakes IG8: Reed Warbler (good views inc singing), Common Tern, Whitethroat (carrying food to hidden young), 4 Swifts, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, Green Woodpecker, Garden Warbler (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Great Crested Grebe (2pr each with 1 yg - more successful nests than last yr already), c60 Swift, 3 Reed Warbler singing, 2 Grey Wagtail - ad feeding juv (birdman_euston) *Tooting Commons: 5 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 2 Common Tern briefly visited Lower Lake before flying off NE 12:08 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Victoria Park: West Lake - Egyptian Goose pair with brood of 5, Red-crested Pochard pair with brood of 2, 14 Greylag Geese, 20+ Swift, 2 House Martin (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat with young, 5 Sand Martin, 4 House Martin, Swallow, 50 + Swift, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler, Wilow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Little Egret, Hobby, Kestrel, the Great Crested Grebe has abandoned the second nest after losing its partner - presumably to a mink, 5 Little Grebe, Swallow, 100 + Swift (Dan Hennessy/Tim Harris/Mike Messenger/Nick Croft) 'Monday 3rd June 2013' *Alexandra Park: pair of Willow Warblers Top Field feeding three half-grown juveniles - first site breeding record for at least eight years (Dominic Mitchell) - photo at https://www.facebook.com/BirdingLondon *Brookmill Park, SE8: singing Reed Warbler (patch tick), singing Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker, drake Mandarin, 4 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) . *East India Dock Basin: pair of Common Terns with 2 chicks on one raft, 2nd pair prospecting another raft, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Shelduck, 49 Tufted Ducks, 2+ singing Reed Warbler, 2 singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Enfield (Forty Hall): 1 female Mandarin Duck with 2 ducklings - c1 week old (first brood this year, late) (Robert Callf). *Greenwich Park: pr Egyptian Goose with 5 small young (first breeding record here), 8 nearly full-grown Mallard young, 1 Moorhen young, 2 fledged Blackbirds, Linnet overhead, good numbers of Swifts; yesterday 3 fledged Pied Wagtails (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Lea Valley, Fishers Green Island: 5-6 Cuckoo, 4 Nightingale (Colin Fairweather, Barry Jones, Billy Tollemache). *Peckham Rye Park: Long-tailed Duck 'still at 6.45 (Tom Smith); still present to 8.45am, also 3 Swift, 1 Chiffchaff (Peter Beckenham, Dave Clark, Martin Stevens, Dan Greenwood). ''Anyone seen the duck this p.m? ''cheers ... ''I and three other birders, plus the parks department and every baby stroller saw it for an hour between 12:30 and 13:30, within 10 feet of us. Go for it! It will not be easier this year (Terence Baker); still present 16:30 (Andrew Self) TQ 348 750 *St James's Park: singing Reed Warbler showing nicely at 08:30 in tiny reedbed nearest to Horse Guards Road (Frank Nugent); also 4 House Martins north at 12.30 (Andrew Self). *Surrey Water SE16: 1 Egyptian Goose (Beryl Phillips) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Swallow over (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 5+ Sand Martin, House Martin, 100+ Swift, 4 Stock Dove, Kestrel, Little Egret over park (Nick Croft). *Walthamstow Marshes (paddocks behind stables): '''Turtle Dove (Jean-Patrick Elmes) Hi Jean-Patrick. Nice find! What time did you see the Turtle Dove and where about on the back paddocks? How long was it there for? Thanks :) ''(G Howie). Sorry I can't edit this at work, I saw it around 7.15-7.30am feeding on the ground in the 3rd section from the populars (J-P Elmes). ''Thanks, J-P. (G H) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler (SoM), Common Tern (DH), Willow Warbler (TH), Hobby, Swallow, House Martin, 150+ Swift (Nick Croft). Reed Warbler Bush Wood (Paul Ferris) 'Sunday 2nd June 2013' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret low west over Filter Beds (site 1st for year), 3 Shoveler inc 2 males Wood Green Res before flying SE 0910 (June records exceptional here), Peregrine east with large prey probably feral pigeon, 2 Swallows, Common Tern (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard circled over at 11.40 (Andrew Self) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Canons F - 14 Crossbills flew SW at 9.59am (David Campbell); Banstead W - 1 calling Hawfinch close to orchard at 10.55 (Steve Gale) *Canons Park HA8: 3 Swifts (Shailesh Patel, Robin Morden and Mike Cawthorne) *Coppetts Wood, Friern Barnet, N12: Garden Warbler (singing), Blackcap (many singing even beside the Garden Warbler), Chiffchaff (at least 3 singing), Great Spotted Woodpeckers still visiting nest site. (Bob Husband, Tony Clancy, Dr Oliver Natelson) *Crossness: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (2nd-summer & 1st-summer), Mediterranean Gull (heard), 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Gadwall; also Green Hairstreak by Thames path near golf centre (1st site record) (John Archer and Richard Bonser). *Dollis Valley, Barnet: 4 Little Egrets arrived at 11.30, landed in trees by brook near the council estate, also Heron in brook (first time I've seen one here) (Geoff Crabtree). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Spotted Flycatcher (Richard Lord) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Reed Warbler (one singing in tiny reedbed at Boating Pond nearest to the toilets & also at Highgate 1 Pond), Common Tern, House Martin over NW, 100+ Swift (Frank Nugent). *Hanwell W7: a least 15 Swift briefly over my back garden which is a good count (Rob Mills) *Hyde Park: Reed Warbler singing from Diana Memorial Fountain reedbed (D Jordan) *Kentish Town NW5: Common Buzzard high N over Arctic St at 1700, single Swallow N too (Pete Mantle) *London Wetland Centre: possible Grey Plover circling low over reserve at 9.30 (only seen in silhouette) may have landed but not seen again after search (J Wilczur); Spotted Flycatcher by WWF hide at 14.30 (M.Parker per JW); Spot Fly still there at 5-30 and showing well until Sparrowhawk landed on same branch (David Bradshaw). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Red Kite heading N (1 above, 1 W later), 1 intruding Peregrine (public site with 3 young about to fledge) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Osterley Park: 1 Common Tern, 2 Great Crested Grebe with 3 chicks, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Herring Gull, 15+ Jackdaw, 1 Jay, 4 Mandarin, 7 Mistle Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Shoveler, 4 Stock Doves, 15+ Swift. (V Williamson, R Woolley). *Peckham Rye Park SE22: female''' Long-tailed Duck''' on the lake this evening (for 2nd day) showing very well (Richard Bonser & John Archer); still on lake at 8.30pm (Steven Robinson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 7am-9.30am - 2 Marsh Harrier (ad male, imm male), 1 Hobby, 2 Avocet, 5 Common Tern (John Richardson) *Richmond TW9: 1 Honey Buzzard '''pale phase low S over Selwyn Avenue 15.40-15.45 being mobbed by crows (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park : 2 Hobby, Common Buzzard (Phil Davies); partially leucistic Swift over Pen Ponds (S.Read per J Wilczur). *Staines Moor: 1 Common Tern, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 '''Hobby, 1 Kestrel, 1 Lapwing, 1 Little Egret, 3 Meadow Pipit, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Reed Bunting, 1 Reed Warbler, 3 Skylark, 4 Swallow, 1 Whitethroat (Richard Woolley). *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Linnet, 7 Stock Dove, 2 Reed Bunting, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2 Common Tern, 4 Sand Martins with 1 visible chick poking its head out the drain pipe (G Howie) 2 whitethroat, mobile between shrubs next to rail lines and marsh. Anyone else noted how dry the marsh is? Is this unusual, even concerning? (Matthew Cunningham) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 1 Sanderling, 1 Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 23 Shelduck (David Bradshaw). 'Saturday 1st June 2013' *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler still singing Conservation Pond, also 2 Common Tern, 2 Swallow, 8+ House Martin (APOG). *Barkingside IG6: Buzzard being mobbed by 8 crows and 2 gulls (Brandon Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard seen several times from 09.35-10.25, also Egyptian Goose & 11 pairs of Mute Swans nesting (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Ealing (W13): Black-tailed Godwit heard over garden just after midnight this morning (Bill Haines). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 4 (m f 2 juv) Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Hertford Heath SG13 (Balls Wood NR): Great Spotted Woodpecker nest hole in ash tree with young calling & being fed (Roger Dewey) *Holloway N7: 1 Jackdaw. An Islington first for me (Alastair Rae). *London Wetland Centre: Yellow-legged Gull 1cy, Redpoll sp over (R Kaye); Hobby, first brood of 3 Black-headed Gull young, 2 pairs Redshank & 4 young still, 7 Lapwing young (J Wilczur, R Kaye, M Honey). *Ruislip Lido: Cuckoo calling 6:28am Poors Field area - sorry for late posting (Richard Francis). *Sewardstone: 3 Red Kite drifted over together N/E at 1200hrs, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 3 Kestrel, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Willow Warbler (Hayley Lynes & Neville Smith). *St James's Park: singing male Reed Warbler (Bill Oddie per Dominic Mitchell). *Stoneleigh KT17: Hobby circling over The Glade 18.15 - 18.20, monitored at a distance by the local Common Swifts (circa 12 in total) (Neil Batten). *Streatham Common: Nuthatch (Richard Harrison). 2 blackcaps, 2 chiffchaffs (R Bell) *Tooting Commons (N end, near Rastell Ave): 2 Stock Dove, 1 Jackdaw (pr sometimes seen here), 1 Grey Heron high over heading N (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Wanstead Flats: Common Buzzard (Dan Hennessy), Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (Josh Selfe), 10 Sand Martin, House Martin, 3 Swallow, 100 + Swift (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Garden Warbler (Josh Selfe), pair of Hobby (Nick Croft) *West Norwood: Common Buzzard over The Hope pub garden 1430 (Bob Watts). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences